


joyride

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Friendship, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “I was thinking more along the lines of…you letting me ride together with you?”





	joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reversedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversedoll/gifts).



“Wait, 2B, hold up!”

The cry comes just as 2B leaps atop the moose, and it instantly gives her pause. Her heels freeze in position where they were about to dig like spurs into the beast’s sides, and she glances down at 9S, who returns her questioning gaze with pouting lips.

“Is there a problem, 9S?”

“Well, yeah,” 9S says, almost a whine. “Every time you ride that thing, I can’t keep up. You always go way faster than I can run!”

“Going faster is the entire point,” 2B shoots back. “And you could always ride an animal yourself, you know.” It’s not like she took the only moose in this pasture; there are several others grazing nearby.

“Yeah, but that just feels like a waste of bait.” 9S quirks his lips up into a grin and fidgets his feet. “I was thinking more along the lines of…you letting me ride together with you?”

He poses the request somewhat nervously, but 2B supposes it’s reasonable. It would save time and energy on both their parts, and she can appreciate his diligence in conserving resources. “Very well. Hop on.”

Beaming, 9S does so, enthusiastically hoisting himself up until he’s seated behind her. The moose gives a snorting groan, a noise that probably indicates its annoyance at the extra weight, but 2B pays it no mind. She tilts her torso forward, rams her heels back—and off they go into the usual gallop.

9S gives a little yelp of surprise as they take off, his hands instinctively grasping her shoulders to steady himself. When they hit rockier terrain that makes the ride become even bumpier, 9S ends up curling his arms around her waist, his grip tightening the faster they go. Even as 2B does her best to focus on commandeering the animal, she finds herself all too aware of the way 9S is pressed up against her back, his chin resting atop her shoulder, so close that his breath washes over her ear…

“H-hey, watch out!”

2B snaps back to attention just in time to violently swerve to the right, only narrowly preventing their steed from barrelling headfirst into a tree. Ignoring the way 9S is now squeezing her so hard it’s almost painful, 2B tries to spur the moose again—but instead, the creature obstinately skids to a stop. Bending its knees, it plops itself down until it's sitting motionlessly on the ground.

“What’s wrong?” 9S pipes up. His grip on her abdomen finally loosens, but he doesn’t let go, and his voice still rings incredibly close to her ear. “Did it get injured or something?”

The moose has sustained no wounds that 2B can see, but nonetheless, it remains still. No matter how 2B kicks her heels, the creature refuses her demands with an airy snort.

2B sighs. “It might just be too tired to go further. We did give it double the load, after all.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right.”

9S still hasn’t let go of her. Judging from his carefree tone of voice, he probably doesn’t even _realize_ he’s still hugging her, and 2B doesn’t point it out to him. As the speeding rush finally simmers down, 2B can finally let herself appreciate just how warm and soft and _nice_ 9S feels pressed against her, and she closes her eyes to relish the sensation, not wanting him to pull away.

“O-Oh!” 9S finally gasps some seconds later, sounding flustered as he yanks his arms back. “Sorry, 2B.”

“…It’s fine. I didn’t mind.”

Really, she wishes that could have lasted a little bit longer.

But already, 9S is pulling away, sheepish laughter trailing after him as he shifts his legs to one side and hops down. “Well, we’re pretty close to the target location anyway. Might as well just go the rest on foot.”

He smiles up at her, his hand gently patting over the moose’s fur, and for a brief second, 2B is struck with the urge to reach for it. To grab his hand, to hold it, to allow herself the pleasure of his touch for just a little bit longer.

“Roger that,” 2B says instead, and gracefully descends before dashing straight past 9S and towards the marker on the map. Thudding footsteps float up to her ears soon after, and she doesn’t even have to look back to know that 9S is following faithfully behind her.

Unseen by him, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> all those times im riding my moose and my partner is just running inefficiently behind me like screw that GET UP HERE SO WE CAN RIDE DOUBLE


End file.
